


Lovely Days | Marchters of Spinjitzu 2021

by Cookis167



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Funny, Gen, Humor, March Prompt Challenge, Ninjago Marchters of Spinjitzu 2021, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: (CROSSPOSTED FROM WATTPAD)This is written for @Nya_ninjago_fangirl's Marchters of Spinjitzu Challenge~~~~~~For a whole month, explore the life of the ninja once again when they're not doing missions!~~~~~~A oneshot package to laugh, love, and enjoy! And yes, I almost copied the whole description of Regular Days 😌
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Toot toot

Hi, welcome to Chili's!

Yep, here we are again. Let's just hope that I'm not drained by the end of the month, I'm BORED.

As I mentioned in the description, this is written for [Nya_ninjago_fangirl](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nya_ninjago_fangirl) (from Wattpad) on the Marchters of Spinjitzu Challenge. You can check it out on her profile!

The prompt list is also there so no need for me to list it down again. Because, I can procrastinate :D

So, let's go on this rollercoaster and enjoy the package for the month of March!


	2. Day 1 ° Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Flower Allergy?  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, expect these to be very short but funny.

"Do you think Jay is allergic to flowers?" asked Cole.

The team, minus the blue ninja, is hanging out in the game room. Currently, Kai and Zane are in a battle to settle the highest score.

"I don't know. I've never seen Jay beside a flower bed though," answered Lloyd.

Cole directed his attention to the Water Ninja. "How about you, Nya? You're his girlfriend, so do you know anything about his allergies?" 

"Nope. He tends to keep it a secret, I hope he tells me soon," Nya sighed.

The game ended quickly, because Kai had a headstart and lost his life. Zane smirked at the red ninja, claiming his victory.

Kai whined, "Oh c'mon! Zane, are you playing fair?" 

Zane placed the controller on the table, crossed his arms and said, "I'm always playing fair. You made the game easier for me to win."

Kai huffed before taking a second to glare at the White Ninja. The others were almost laughing at this scene.

Suddenly, Jay burst into the room, panting slowly. The rest of the ninja looked at him, unsure of what's going to happen next.

"Guys,  _ *pant*  _ I have a  _ *pant* _ great discovery  _ *pant*  _ to share," Jay said, sounded like he almost lost his breath.

"Woah, relax there, buddy. We're all listening!" said Kai, marking Jay's spot with his hand.

Jay sat down, sighing heavily after all that running. After a few minutes, he stood and cleared his throat.

"I've discovered my allergy, but I want you all to find it out. And, no Nya, you need to find the answer yourself too!" he explained, looking at his girlfriend.

Nya just shook her head, not ready for his surprises. Jay wanted the whole team to go to their rooms and check on their drawers.

The Ninja rushed back to their rooms, only to find a flower of their respective colors. They checked each other's rooms, until they saw Jay's room didn't have a flower.

"Let me guess, you really are allergic to flowers?" Nya raised her brow, the others following suit.

Then, there was silence. 

"Nope! I don't have an allergy to flowers, they're not really for me," the blue ninja confirmed, nervously.

The others didn't laugh or smile. They all felt annoyed and glared at the jokester.

Oh boy, Jay screwed up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 2.


	3. Day 2 ° Inspired by a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Melted  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song with the same title. It's very lovely. And maybe, there might be sad themes?

_Why are they so cold?_

_Why are they so cold?_

Cole doesn’t understand people and emotions together. He once got into an argument with his father, but their relationship improved over time.

But, why do people have to be against each other? Ninjago isn’t just sugarcoated by good things. The citizens were being attacked by villains time and time again, some are even losing hope in their heroes.

Today is a special day for the black Ninja as he visited his mother's grave on her birthday. He glanced at the gravestone, tears beginning to escape.

Cole looked towards the small parts of Ninjago City. The atmosphere looked bleak and cold, while people are going about their daily lives.

There are no villains this year. As such, there are no heroes.

The Ninja were waiting for a message, but it seems like they'll fade through time. Jay hadn't lost hope, but even the happy lightning can't keep up with what's going on.

Kai decided to take a walk, Lloyd following behind. Nya and Jay stayed behind, finding ways to comfort themselves amidst the dark times.

Zane took a break, a _long_ break. The others are unsure if he's coming back, but they hope that he's alive when he comes home.

Lloyd and Kai had their conversation about the world, how it all changed when villains stopped caring about them anymore.

"What about us? What are _we_ supposed to do now?" Lloyd asked.

Kai sighed, "Well, I've tried to make someone smile but…"

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the children playing, without their usual grins and giggles.

"...Seems like they all lost hope for the future." he ended. They continued walking until they stopped by a park.

Soon, they met up with Cole, sharing the same thoughts about the world.

The trio realized that Ninjago isn't going to change, at least, for now.

Why do people never care for happiness anymore? What hope is going to help in this situation?

Is it too late to bring back the same energy as before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the song and lyrics belong to AKMU. I'd recommend watching the MV for more tears.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 3.


	4. Day 3 ° "This is a terrible idea."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Where's Nya?  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think that this whole thing is a mix of angst and fluff? I think so, too.

Kai deals with his sister every day. It got so bad that they never spoke to each other for a week.

Nya is the reason why he got caught by Master Wu for his ball shelf vine. Yes, the video where he had Lloyd (with no other choice) capture the moment he jumped into a ball shelf.

But, hey, at least Nya wasn't rampaging like a giant lizard. That girl's anger is enough to fan down the atmosphere.

Kai wants to get her attention again, he wants to prove that he is the best brother she ever had. If the red Ninja is honest for once, he sometimes doesn't understand girls. 

One day, he asked his friend, "Jay, have you seen Nya?"

Jay looked up from his magazine and shook his head. "Sorry! Maybe she's outside."

Kai walked outside to check on Nya. But she wasn't there. The brother could only assume that she went out to take a walk or something. So, he went back to his room.

How can he forgive his little sister? Should he admit his mistakes like what siblings do? Kai is getting confused.

Then, Jay barges in, telling Kai that her sister went out with Lloyd and Zane. The red ninja calmed down, at least he didn't need to worry about her.

And that's where he is wrong.

🔵⚫🔴

 **"This is a terrible idea!"** Lloyd shouted. The green ninja had a group of dogs following him, so he had to get away from them.

So, where are Zane and Nya? They kept the other dogs in their leash, because only four dogs are trying to ambush Lloyd.

"Lloyd, if you keep running, the dogs aren't going to stop themselves," Nya sighed. She interally facepalmed while Zane was looking far ahead.

Lloyd stopped running. The dogs also stopped running. Instead, they ambushed Lloyd right where they wanted, so Lloyd whined again.

Nya groaned. "Hold these for me, please," She gave the leash to Zane and walked to Lloyd. She called their names, and they listened like good boys.

Can you believe that it took them the whole day to babysit their dogs? Even a walk wasn't enough for the energetic bunch!

The trio left the park with their dogs, making their way back to the monastery. And yes, each of the ninja had their own pet.

I'm sure Kai already knows where Nya went. He just doesn't want to lose time asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 4.


	5. Day 4 ° "I'm right here, okay? You're all right."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reassurance  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Part 2 of Day 2.

The cold atmosphere from before gradually became brighter, bringing hope to Ninjago once more. Love filled the air again, and people can enjoy the vibrant life without any problems.

There are no villains, but there are still heroes. 

But, it doesn't mean that everyone can be happy again. Some take a while to regain their strength, while others...have found peace in another life.

Kai and Nya had seen the world change before their eyes. From their childhood to their adult years, Ninjago kept improving itself over time.

Kai thinks that it's the time to relax properly. Her sister thinks otherwise.

It was unusual for his sister to be quiet. Like, she only gives him silent stares. Nya even stays away from gatherings or people who would want to meet the Ninja.

Kai has to talk with her. Before it could damage herself and other people.

Kai saw Nya training at the monastery. The water Ninja was dealing with dodging and shielding herself from the water.

Then, she stopped. Her breath was growing heavy but she didn't want to give up. As Nya was about to use her element, she saw her brother and almost fell to the ground.

Following his instincts, Kai held her sister in time, before he almost washed himself with the water.

"Woah, easy there, phoenix. You're not supposed to train yourself too much," he said.

"Thanks, Kai but, I'm fine now. I'll be in my room to rest again." Her fast movements were too quick for the brother to not miss it.

Something wrong is happening with the girl.

💧🔥

A knock came on Nya's room. "Kai, you can come in," she sighed. Kai entered her room and closed the door. 

"There's something wrong going on, and I know there's something you want to tell me. I'm your brother, so it's going to be fine. Now, what's the problem, sis?" Kai held her hand, waiting for her response.

Then, there were tears. One by one, they drop out of her eyes

"I'm doubting myself!" she shouted, the fear and pain in her eyes show pleading. Kai guessed it right, but for now, he is going to listen.

"Ever since villains stopped fighting us, the world has become dark. Then, all of us found hope again. This whole situation is stressing me to the point where I'm almost losing it! What if I..."

Nya took a deep breath and darted straight to her brother's arms

"What if I lose happiness forever?!"

Kai felt his heart cracked, as he always wished for his sister to give her best, even at desperate times.

Nya kept crying. Kai patted her back and hugged his sister tight. It was like silence around them, because it was only them.

 **"I'm right here, okay? You’re all right,”** he whispered.

"Happiness is inside us, we just need someone to help us out," he told his sister.

They never let go of each other on that day, for they are siblings who promised to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your brothers/sisters before you time ends. You may never know what happens next.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 5.


	6. Day 1 ° AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Four Hearts to One  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I can't get over the Meant to Be AU. More info can be found in the fanfic "Between You and Then".
> 
> And, this is another trial test of the AU.

It all started with a balloon. A balloon that floated into the sky, saved by a young girl, only to be cornered by four cars of four gentlemen.

All four men had their moments with the girl and it became a competition. She will then choose the man who will become her boyfriend.

So, why does Liza Garmadon, brother of Lloyd Garmadon, have to be with them on a trip to the woods?

"Remind me again why are we hiking  _ in the woods?! _ " the brunet shrieked. Kai does not like the idea of hiking, especially if it's going to ruin his looks. 

“ _ Because,  _ you need exposure to the outside world! You can’t just go around the city, posing pictures for girls!” Liza groaned.

“Oh, are you just jealous?” Kai winked at Liza, making the girl flustered. 

“No, your sister told me, so show some confidence for once!" She playfully bumped his shoulder and walked away.

"It's not that bad, Kai. At least you can be quiet for once," Cole laughed, the rest following him.

The brunet sighed and was the last person to go into the woods.

Hours fly by, and the group keeps walking through the woods. They took a break earlier, but that resulted in Jay and Kai running away from a group of deers.

Suddenly, it was getting dark and they were going to set up camp soon. The hikers stopped at a small cabin and settled there for the night.

Unfortunately, there is only one bed for Liza and one guy to sleep in, so the four men had to settle this.

"Let's play the classic Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Jay said.

"Nice one!" Kai smirked. All of them placed their hands in the center, then changed them in their respective answers.

Spoiler alert: Zane won three times.

"Um, guys? I think the girl's asleep," Cole pointed to Liza, who is probably dreaming already in the clouds.

Since Zane won the game, he carried her to the cabin, settling her down in bed. Zane smiled at the girl, cuddling in the sheets.

" _ It is a good thing she is wearing her nightwear, it looks cute on her, _ " he thought.

The trio outside the cabin was sleeping in their tents, maybe one loud snore coming from them.

The man was already changed for the night, so he got into bed with Liza. He hasn't planned to sleep yet, he is making sure that the night goes well.

His eyes are going droopy as the night slowly passes by. He unknowingly cuddled with Liza, hugging around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

He could've sworn he heard Liza saying her thanks, but it must've been his conscience talking.

Let's hope Zane doesn't need to explain this once it's morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I am supporting Zane x Liza even though the book has no chapters yet.
> 
> Place your bets, who is Liza going to end up with? Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 6.


End file.
